


A dangerous way to love 危愛之徒

by Sayo



Series: A dangerous way to love 危愛之徒 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>靈感來自M家的短片 All hail the king ，如果賈斯汀在監獄裡遇到伊凡。共約25000字</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 附註：私設定太多所以請當AU看，短片裡賈斯汀的小男友沒名字，所以我不僅把他取名作傑夫，”又”順便做了一堆私設定:P  
> 字數：約 6100字

「高興點，你不是要幫我慶祝嗎？」  
「抱歉，我真的很替你感到高興，但 …… 。 」  
「沒事的，你已經能夠獨當一面，別擔心了。」  
「我今天聽到一些風聲。」賈斯汀縮進下床鋪，靠著牆抱住自己的膝蓋。「算了，總會有辦法解決的。」  
「什麼風聲？」 傑夫坐到賈斯汀的旁邊，摟著肩，試圖讓對方放心 。  
「那幾個墨西哥佬要移監。」  
「什麼時候？」  
「下星期。」  
這下連傑夫也高興不起來了，他開始擔心賈斯汀的處境，這幾個月以來，要不是因為他們努力跟那幾個墨西哥黑幫的幹部打好關係，他們的日子不會這麼好過，至少他知道在自己進來之前，賈斯汀經歷過一些事。

傑夫跟賈斯汀一樣是第一次坐牢，因為被賴帳的毒蟲舉報而入獄，比賈斯汀晚兩個月進來，他們成了同房獄友，當賈斯汀知道傑夫在外面是個兼職毒販，而傑夫的叔叔——洛可跟墨西哥幫有生意往來，賈斯汀便提出跟雙方合作的建議，監獄裡的毒品交易是由墨西哥幫掌控，洛可是他們的貨源之一，賈斯汀有管道可以將毒品弄進來，並且能免費提供這項服務，前提是他們必須確保沒人會對他們兩個動手。有人願意承擔部分成本及風險，對墨西哥佬跟洛可來說是筆划算的交易，更何況報酬只是動動嘴巴下個命令就好。  
這成功保住賈斯汀和傑夫的人身安全，不然以他們的菜鳥資力，再加上不善鬥毆，在監獄的下場就是成為食物鏈的最低階。

墨西哥幫幹部一旦移監，賈斯汀就要再找尋新的合作機會，各個幫派都虎視眈眈盯著這塊市場，沒人知道接下來掌控銷售通路的幫派會不會輪替，他也無法保證能夠和新當家順利合作，最讓他絕望的是，傑夫再過兩天就要出獄，雖然傑夫一再保證，但賈斯汀很清楚，沒了墨西哥佬跟傑夫，不是洛可藉機把貨的價格提高，就是新當家會有自己的管道跟貨源，他沒有任何幫派背景，唯一能靠的就是自己跟錢，而他已經不是億萬富翁，光是走私管道就花了不少錢，刑期還有好幾年，賈斯汀擔心自己無法負長期負擔這些費用。他曾經考慮過是不是該加入幫派，但仔細評估後，就算能夠加入，目前也只有被剝削壓榨的份，要在幫派的世界裡生存沒有那麼容易。

「你都要離開了，不該想想要怎麼謝我嗎？」  
「啊？」賈斯汀突然轉換的態度讓傑夫措手不及。  
「要不是我罩你，你小子別想過得這麼輕鬆。我想吃冰淇淋。」  
「這太難了！」賈斯汀確實很照顧他，但任性起來也很難應付。  
「草莓蛋糕。」  
「你是認真的嗎？」  
「甜甜圈，巧克力跟奶油口味。打掃獄警的值班室時，順手帶兩個回來，他們不會發現的，簡單的連白癡都能辦到。」  
「好吧。還有嗎？」  
「答應我，跟我保證你會來看我。」  
隔著眼鏡，傑夫看到賈斯汀的眼眶裡含著淚水，他總是為這樣的男人心疼，賈斯汀比他年長，但在他們倆獨處時，很容易就會出現毫無防備的脆弱面。雖然賈斯汀看起來老是在指使他作東做西，但他覺得那是對方在跟自己撒嬌的一種方式。  
「我會的。」傑夫將賈斯汀緊緊抱住，輕柔的吻著對方。  
「親、親愛的，請把你的手收回去。」  
「抱歉。」傑夫收回放在賈斯汀雙腿之間的右手，他老是忘記接吻及擁抱已經是最大限度，縱然他表示過，只要對方想要，他願意當接受的那方，但賈斯汀一再的謝絕，他只能冀望男人所遭受的打擊能夠隨時間淡去。

傑夫剛進來那個月，情緒低落的賈斯汀跟他買過大麻，但他帶的不多，一下就被對方買光了，賈斯汀開始問起有沒有其他毒品，例如海洛因，又問傑夫用過之後的感覺如何，因為兩人開始熟識，他覺得賈斯汀人還不錯，只是遇到人生困境，他想，對方都已身心疲憊，不該再陷的更深，傑夫才表示自己不碰毒品，只負責賣，一開始是他叔叔要求，洛可認為幹這行的頭腦要清醒，最好是連酒也少喝，後來傑夫作生意時看了不少悲劇，覺得自己冒著風險就是為了賺錢，而不是為了吸毒，所以也堅決不碰，但賈斯汀仍然不死心的要他弄一些效果更強的東西，最後費了一番工夫，傑夫才找到勸說賈斯汀的訣竅，他找了幾個毒癮很重的受刑人當例子，當賈斯汀看到有些人在屎尿及嘔吐物中打滾時，馬上把剩下的大麻都賣給隔壁間的老嬉皮。

賈斯汀照慣例坐在餐廳角落，翻著報紙等著傑夫帶回額外的甜點，突然間入口處傳來一陣騷動。  
「發生什麼事？」賈斯汀接過牛皮紙袋。  
「今天早上來了幾個從ADX移過來的重刑犯，其中有個俄羅斯佬一拳就揍翻那個納粹大塊頭。」  
「揍的好！」賈斯汀嚼著巧克力甜甜圈，口齒不清的繼續說著，「真該建議雅利安兄弟會要嚴格執行優生學標準，這種智障不該入會。」  
賈斯汀很討厭那個大塊頭老是在大家面前嘲笑他跟傑夫，他站到椅子上想看看那混帳被揍趴的樣子，越過人群，他的視線瞥到一張熟悉的臉孔，他不可置信的眨了眨眼，往前站到桌上再仔細瞧，沒錯，那傢伙化成灰他都認的出來。

傑夫從來沒看過賈斯汀跑得這麼快，他還來不及出聲，賈斯汀已經擠進人群，握緊拳頭朝著俄羅斯佬用力一揮，但對方的反應比他還快，擋下拳頭後就將他壓制在餐桌上。  
「你這婊子養的混帳居然還活著！」即使臉頰被迫緊貼著不銹鋼製的桌面，他仍然氣憤的大聲喊叫。「放開我！你這王八蛋我要殺了你！」  
伊凡 ‧ 萬科 這時才發現試著攻擊自己的笨蛋是誰，沒想到會在這種地方遇到賈斯汀，他還在考慮該怎麼處置前顧主時，獄警開始驅離圍觀的受刑人，賈斯汀趁著這機會掙脫，迅速離開現場，他可不想被某幾位獄警逮到，那可不是關禁閉就好。

「那俄國佬是誰？」直到就寢前，傑夫才有機會問賈斯汀。  
「害我進監獄的死雜種！忘恩負義的王八蛋，我他媽的救過他小命，給他一份不錯的工作，他居然這樣報答我？操他媽的！」賈斯汀接過傑夫遞過來的熱可可，小口小口的品嚐好緩和情緒。  
「原來是他。」傑夫聽賈斯汀提過入獄的原因。「聽說下午的時候又有兩個人笨蛋去找他麻煩，結果被揍到重傷，你那時怎麼敢衝去揍他？」  
「我氣昏了，沒想那麼多。」不過賈斯汀有種怪異的直覺，他覺得伊凡當時並不想揍自己，而且他看過這個俄羅斯鳥人是如何溺愛那隻鸚鵡，這倒是減低了他對伊凡的恐懼。  
「有人說他是啞巴，因為沒人聽過他開口講話。」  
「他只是不愛說話，不然就是故意只講俄語。」賈斯汀回想起當初雇用他時的情景，伊凡那付愛裡不理的樣子老是把他氣的半死。  
「很難想像他是物理天才。」  
「我也很難想像你大學是讀歷史系。」  
「當時只是急著要湊學費跟房租，天曉得畢業後工作那麼難找。」  
「你出去後會把這當成正職的工作？」  
「應該會吧，現在有了前科，工作會更難找，更何況這行他媽的好賺。」  
「不怕再被抓？」  
「當然怕，真後悔當初不是讀化學，至少當製造商比在街上跑還安全。」  
「如果你弄的到高級一點的古柯鹼或海洛因之類，等我出去後可以幫你牽線，我認識幾個金融界的菁英簡直是照三餐在嗑。」  
「等你出獄後你還會跟我連絡嗎？」傑夫覺得回歸社會後的他們，肯定不再是同一類人 。  
「小傻瓜，沒有你我能活現在？我可不會忘恩負義，如果我的公司到那時候還沒倒閉，你根本就不用幹這個，我絕對會顧你來當我的秘書。」漢默先進工業目前由他妹妹管理，但公司股價持續下跌讓他非常擔心，除此之外還有大筆的賠償金要付。  
「謝啦， 我也從你身上學到不少談交易的技巧，這些我出去後都用得著 。」傑夫把賈斯汀抱個滿懷，親暱的吻了男人的臉頰。  
賈斯汀將會懷念這些溫柔的舉動及包容的溺愛，他很慶幸能遇上傑夫，陪他度過人生最痛苦的一段時刻，但他不認為自己能夠再交上好運，遇到像傑夫這麼善良的人。

「那個可惡的俄羅斯鳥人……。」 入睡前賈斯汀想起自己是為了什麼原因而入獄，又看到那渾帳活得好好的在自己眼前大搖大擺閒晃，這令他怒氣難消，總有一天他要那傢伙付出代價。  
賈斯汀突然想到一個或許能在監獄裡自保的主意。

午餐時間，縱然餐廳已經人擠人，但伊凡的周圍還是空出一圈空位，第一天就把三個壯漢揍到送醫護室的消息已經傳開，沒人敢再貿然接近，幾個年紀較大的俄羅斯人也證實了伊凡在俄羅斯監獄裡的名聲，他們叫他狂鞭。  
伊凡吃著午餐且愜意的看著科學期刊，無視四周那些黑幫大老的憤怒及猜疑的眼神，他們不滿這傢伙囂張的行徑，但也十分明白他不好惹，他們在觀察這俄羅斯佬是否想要加入權力及利益的戰場，或者只是想圖個安靜而已。  
賈斯汀帶著傑夫跟一個帶著眼鏡的高瘦男人，一行人浩浩蕩蕩的來到伊凡前方的空位，賈斯汀就像再平常不過一樣，坐在伊凡的對面，開始吃起午餐，此時四周的吵雜聲停止，他們想瞧瞧這個不知好歹的鱉三會死的多難看，只差沒有爆米花讓他們配著看好戲。  
「他們告訴我你死在那場爆炸中。」  
伊凡連眼神都沒移動過，無視賈斯汀繼續吃。  
「你欠我太多。」  
伊凡講了一句俄語。  
「他說什麼？」  
「我欠你個屁。」那個高瘦男人開始翻譯。  
「你欠我可多了，要不是你搞了那場恐怖攻擊，我那會被關在這裡，還有那些機器人，你損壞公司資產，又危及公司聲譽，我當然有資格向你索賠。」  
「他說『舔你自己的蛋去』。」  
「不過，我這人相當寬宏大量，我決定重新雇用你。」  
伊凡終於抬起頭，不屑的瞧了賈斯汀一眼，伸手一抓拿走對方的巧克力牛奶後就揚長而去。  
「嘿！還給我，你這渾帳！」  
「他說『操你的』。」  
「我沒瞎，那手勢我打娘胎出來就會比，真他媽的謝謝你喔。」

那些想看好戲的人徹底失望了，他們以為能夠看到有人被揍，但這讓有些人開始猜測這兩人是什麼關係。

「你確定這行得通嗎？」傑夫覺得這根本是爛主意。  
「放心吧，我是目前唯一接近他但沒被揍的人，沒問題。」賈斯汀雖然回答得相當有自信，但其實他也不敢肯定，不過，總是要學著正面思考。  
「我也很納悶他為什麼沒揍你。」  
「大概是當時我付了不少酬勞給他。」  
「但真的很難想像他能夠聽命於人。」  
「所以他還是把我的機器人戰隊拿去大轟炸了。」賈斯汀真的很心疼，不只是金錢上的損失，他認為伊凡其實還是作出了不錯的東西，雖然不是鋼鐵人那種貼身盔甲，但他覺得只要伊凡願意，絕對作得出來。  
「別為我瞎超操心，你出去後有地方住嗎？」  
「我叔叔說可以先住他那裡。」  
「有空寫信給我，幫我寄些巧克力吧。」賈斯汀捏捏對方的臉頰。「嘿，別哭，明天就解脫的你應該要笑啊。」  
傑夫就這麼哭著在賈斯汀懷裡睡去。

××× ××× ×××

「你不考慮看看嗎？我們可以先談談你的報酬。」賈斯只要抓到機會就衝去找伊凡，不論是在餐廳還是放風時間，甚至連洗澡時都不放過，他無視那些嘲笑調侃，像抓住浮木的溺水之人，死都不能放手，那幾個墨西哥佬已經不管事，幫派之間的爭鬥已經開始，無論如何，這也是他唯一的希望，但伊凡依舊對他不理不睬。  
「小騷貨，他不想操你的話可以換換這裡啊。」  
被伊凡拋在腦後的賈斯汀，努力無視前方抓著下體抖動的男人，加快腳步想離開狹窄的走道，卻被五個人擋住去路。  
「抱歉，我趕時間。」賈斯汀苦笑得往後退，但發現後方也有人擋住。  
「我們的小兄弟也趕時間，急著要找個洞操。」男人們一陣哄笑。  
恐懼讓賈斯汀幾乎無法動彈，他入獄之後不是沒學到教訓，他不善鬥毆但也不是沒打過架，一對一他不見得會輸，只是人數眾多就要另想辦法逃脫，在人群逐漸逼近時，他突然往前一衝，一支牙刷直直插進前方男人的肚子裡，那是他改造的防身武器，牙刷尾端磨成尖刺狀，另一端包上布條增加握力，男人哀嚎著拔出牙刷，其他人試圖抓住他，揍了他幾拳，那支牙刷對他們造成不小的混亂，賈斯汀因此幸運的掙脫毒爪，多虧平時的跑步鍛鍊，當他拼了命的往外跑時，那群人根本就追不上。  
賈斯汀跑到操場，他知道伊凡如果沒有在舉重，就是坐在圍牆邊的樹蔭下看書，他搜尋到男人的身影後立刻跑過去，氣喘吁吁的站在伊凡身旁，幾個男人追了出來，看到伊凡便停住腳步，這次伊凡沒有轉身就走，繼續看著他的書，那些男人發現到這點後，才不甘願的離開操場。賈斯汀暫時放心，等到呼吸平順後，他注意到頭頂的樹梢傳來一陣陣的鳥叫聲。  
「你在看什麼？」  
伊凡闔上封面，把書拿給賈斯汀，是契訶夫的六號病房，這突如其來的舉動讓賈斯汀非常訝異，對方總算有所回應，他緊繃的情緒差點因此潰堤。  
「你的小男友呢？」  
「出獄了。」  
「看來你一個人也能應付得不錯。」伊凡準備起身離開。  
「不不不，拜託你別走，拜託，別走。」賈斯汀慌了，很害怕那群人發現他落單後又會找上門來。  
「你想在這裡活下去就別用這種腔調說話。」  
伊凡拿回那本書坐下繼續看，賈斯汀才發現自己是哭著求伊凡留下。

在公用區域的廁所逃過一劫後，賈斯汀照舊緊跟著伊凡，雖然對方一樣不想理他，卻反常的放慢腳步，以至於他都能保持在安全範圍之內，但他不敢去洗澡，只好用房內的冷水擦澡，這個時候他才開始檢查自己的傷勢，他全身痛得要命，左頰跟左眼都腫了，幸好鼻子沒斷。賈斯汀看向空蕩蕩的床位，除了落寞之外，他更很擔心下個獄友會是怎樣的人，絕望像條捕食獵物的蛇，開始從他腳底往上盤旋，如果再經歷一次那種夢靨，他真的會活不下去。還好，在就寢前的巡房開始時他又想到一個方法。  
「嘿，艾倫，你能個忙嗎？」他叫住巡房的獄警。  
「耶穌基督啊，你的臉真夠嗆的。」  
「感謝他，我還活著。你知道那個 伊凡 ‧ 萬科嗎？ 」他塞錢給對方的動作熟練的毫無破綻。  
「誰？」  
「新來的俄國佬，到處把人揍趴的那個。」  
獄警艾倫點頭表示知道。  
「可以把他移來我這間嗎？」  
「你瘋啦，現在根本沒人敢跟他一間，昨天他同房的還哭著不敢回去。」  
「那我可是幫你們解決了一個大問題，把他移過來吧。」  
「你是被揍到變弱智了嗎？」  
「就當作是吧。」賈斯汀給了艾倫一個詭異的微笑。  
「好吧、好吧，你好自為之。」獄警搖搖頭後離去。

沒多久，一臉不爽到極點的伊凡就坐在下鋪，惡狠狠盯著靠在牆邊的賈斯汀。  
「我們可以談談了嗎？條件是可以談的，工作內容對你來說很輕鬆……。」  
「你要是敢再用命令的口氣講話，我照樣揍你。」伊凡打斷賈斯汀的長篇大論。  
「好、好的。」賈斯汀被伊凡的威脅恫嚇住，三寸不爛之舌無用武之地，連呼吸都不敢大意。  
「你想跟我談什麼條件？」  
「 要多少你才願意接這工作？ 」  
「我不缺錢。」 監獄裡除了自由，伊凡什麼都不缺，很多事他早就淡然以對。  
「那你想要什麼？」  
「還沒想到。」  
「你願意接這工作嗎？」  
「你要我做什麼？」  
「當我的保鏢。」  
「這簡單，當我的婊子就沒人敢動你。」  
伊凡戲謔的言語刺痛了賈斯汀，賈斯汀低著頭握緊拳頭，臉一陣漲紅，但當下已沒有其他選擇，狗急跳牆，他忍著羞辱，心一橫，什麼話都沒說就跪到到伊凡的雙腿之間，一把拉下對方的外褲跟內褲，毫不猶豫的就含上去。  
「等等，我沒叫你……」  
這下變成伊凡不知所措，他只是開個玩笑，沒料到對方會當真，但不到三十秒，賈斯汀就掩著嘴巴跑到馬桶那邊吐的一蹋糊塗。  
「抱歉，下次我……。」  
「滾去睡吧。」伊凡整理好衣物便側身躺下休息。  
賈斯汀漱完口，默默的爬到上鋪，今天所發生的事已經超過他精神所能負擔的程度，後腦勺一沾上枕頭就沉沉睡去。

伊凡在半夜醒來，上層床鋪傳來細碎的哀鳴以及翻身造成的晃動，他起身查看，賈斯汀一身冷汗，似乎做了做惡夢，他將對方搖醒。  
「你還好吧？」  
「吵到你了？抱歉。」全身瑟縮到牆邊低聲道歉。  
「你為什麼想雇用我？」  
「我不想被揍。」  
「只有這樣嗎？」  
賈斯汀沉默，搓著手臂不知該如何回答，伊凡查覺到，硬是把對方的手拉到自己面前，一條較深的膚色沿著血管方向衍生，疙疙瘩瘩的傷疤說明了當時所用的器具並不鋒利，這不是自殘，是真的在尋死。  
「我不想被當公廁。」過了好一會兒，賈斯汀才用輕到幾乎聽不見的聲音回答。  
伊凡低下身摸索一番後又回到賈斯汀的床邊，遞給對方一把彈簧刀，那是他從那個納粹智障身上摸來的。  
「帶著。不准用在你自己身上。」  
「謝、謝謝。」  
伊凡回到他自己的下鋪，接下來的夜晚他們都睡的十分安穩，直到監獄的早晨鈴聲響起才醒來。

TBC


	2. A dangerous way to love 危愛之徒(2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於拳擊的部分要特別感謝釗京，問專業的果然又快又有用XD

對於從ADX這種安全等級最高的監獄移到較低的監獄這件事，伊凡不怎麼開心，雖然在那邊只有一小時的活動時間，至少不用跟太多人接觸，那種安靜生活跟這裡比起來，他還是比較喜歡ADX，但這個國家的罪犯之多，各種監獄都人滿為患，結果懶得去管任何事的他，被評定為表現良好後安排移監，只為了空出牢房給其他罪刑更重的人，原來搞了那麼大一場爆炸，以重刑犯來說還不夠格。不過只要有機會，他還是會找上東尼‧史塔克，他沒想過除了這件事之外，還有什麼值得去作的。  
本以為靠自己的體型跟刺青，在新地方能圖個清淨，沒想到第一天就有笨蛋來討皮肉之苦，而且還意外的收留一隻小動物。見到賈斯汀讓伊凡很訝異，也不知道即使對方總是吱吱喳喳吵的要命，自己卻從沒下手痛揍對方，之前被雇用時，由於另有計劃，他常放任對方趾高氣昂的大呼小叫，不過看到那氣呼呼的樣子倒是很有趣。

「你算是答應了嗎？」賈斯汀踏出牢房前再次詢問伊凡。  
「答應什麼？」  
「保鏢的事。」  
「看著辦吧。」  
「什麼叫看著辦？喂！等等！」  
他放慢腳步任由賈斯汀跟在身後，除了勞作時間他們是在不同區域之外，賈斯汀像隻安靜的小寵物一樣，無時無刻的跟在他身邊。  
監獄裡的人基本上分四種類型，利用者與被利用者，或兩者皆具，最後一種是不包含在食物鏈裡的瘋子，而且要瘋的得徹底、瘋的讓人懼怕。監獄及幫派生活他早已熟悉，但對賈斯汀來說不是如此，伊凡知道在監獄裡落到最低階層，日子會有多難熬，一開始他以為對方已經適應的不錯，還能找到聽話的小手下，但看來完全不是這樣，那個小男友還沒出獄他就找上自己。

「我來之前你是怎麼混的？」午餐時伊凡主動開口，這讓賈斯汀大感意外。  
「錢，各種管道都要花錢，而且不能斷。」  
「你怎麼會被關到這裡？」伊凡聽說一些白領罪犯會關在一個比較快活的地方。  
「還不都是因為你！」賈斯汀本來又要發火，但想到有求於人，馬上將情緒壓下。  
「我可沒拜託過你。」  
「我怎麼可能捨得放過你這種人才，當初要不是你急著報仇，我們可以用別的方法贏過東尼。」  
「你有辦法的話怎麼會被搞來這邊？」  
「沒長眼惹錯對象。當初我想盡辦法拖延官司，我交出檢察官想要的東西，透過認罪協商減了不少刑期，照理說我可以去最低安全級別的監獄，那邊甚至還能上網！但軍方非常討厭我，整個過程緊咬著不放，說你是恐怖份子，我的罪名是劫獄，也算恐怖份子，結果就被弄到這裡。」  
「你給了他們什麼東西。」  
「一些軍方的收賄名單跟證據，另外，軍方也拿走一些你的設計資料。」  
「一些？」  
「我當然不可能全給，總要留一手以備不時之需。」  
「反正我留在你那邊的資料沒一個重要。」  
「你這狡猾的傢伙，我付你那麼多錢，買的就是這些東西，結果你居然私下藏匿。」  
「現在證明我是對的，那些資料放在你那邊不安全。」  
「到底是什麼東西這麼重要？」  
「小型弧形反應爐，他們對此應該很有興趣也很擔心。」  
「他們要這做什麼？東尼不是也有？」  
「不是只有史塔克作得出來，這就夠他們擔心，而我的做法跟史塔克的不一樣，這會讓他們很有興趣研究能不能量產。」  
「你怎麼不拿這個跟他們談，搞不好不用終身監禁。」  
「總要留一手不是嗎？」  
「原來你還是會主動跟人說話，我以為你怕吵。」賈斯汀突然發現伊凡不僅主動開口，還跟他聊起天來。  
「很難習慣你不講話的樣子。」  
看到伊凡通常只在那隻鸚鵡面前才會出現的笑容，賈斯汀臉上一陣發熱。

賈斯汀比平常早起，一大清早就吹著口哨刮鬍子，回床鋪拿衣服時，伊凡用詫異的瞧著他。  
「我妹今天會來。」  
伊凡表示了解後沒再說什麼，也開始起床梳洗。  
一開始賈斯汀的妹妹固定每星期來探監，除了家人間的感情交流之外，通常是在聽他妹妹——漢默工業現任執行長的會報，他剛入獄那段期間公司曾瀕臨倒閉，入獄前因為官司的關係，他們沒有時間作好交接，而他妹妹雖有能力卻經驗不足，很多事都必須跟賈斯汀討論，經過他們的努力，公司已慢慢走回正軌，後來探監的次數變成兩至三星期一次，賈斯汀雖然不希望間隔這麼長，但他理解妹妹除了工作，也是有家庭的人，他的外甥需要母親的陪伴。  
「傑夫出獄了？」  
「上禮拜出去的。」   
「你沒問題嗎？」妹妹有點擔心賈斯汀的狀況，畢竟是傑夫的關係，才能讓他在監獄裡過得順利些。  
「我找到另一個人幫忙。」  
「誰？」  
「講了你也不認識，等我跟他混熟一點後再跟你報告。」賈斯汀說謊，妹妹知道伊凡這個人，對她來說，伊凡死於那場爆炸之中是件值得高興的事。  
「這次一樣需要那些嗎？」賈斯汀的某些管道，幾乎都是妹妹在外幫忙打點。  
「不用，錢跟一些香菸應該就夠了，雖然不是很確定，但我覺得這次應該會比之前容易。」  
「你看起來很有把握。」  
「我的直覺一向很準。」賈斯汀給妹妹一個安心的微笑。  
「提米一直很想見你，還是就乾脆讓他過來看你，等他懂得上網查資料時，瞞也瞞不住。」  
「絕對不行！我不想破壞在他心中的形象，能拖多久是多久。」  
「他已經開始在問為什麼沒有照片或是影片，我總不能一直用你很忙來打發他。」他們告訴提米，賈斯汀因為工作的關係，必須留在國外一段時間。  
「你就找幾個合成高手，幫我合一些照片給他。但不要太多張，會有破綻。」  
「好吧。」離開之前，妹妹順手偷塞一些現金給他。「你要好好照顧自己。」  
「我這不就好好的，別擔心，我保證。」每次會面結束，賈斯汀都要一再對妹妹作出承諾，這總是讓他十分內疚。

他想起自己身受各種重傷躺在病床時，看著母親紅著眼睛握住他的手，連甚少連繫的父親也站在妹妹旁邊，他舉起手反握住母親時，手銬聲響提醒著他的罪犯身分，對自己的失望讓他無法克制的落下淚水，他不僅沒死成，手腕及前臂包著繃帶還顯示出另一項更重的罪行，就是讓所愛的人們為此傷心難過，他為這魯莽的舉動愧疚，決定從此之後不管遭受任何痛苦，都要活下去。他沒告訴過家人自殺的原因，但妹妹似乎已從醫師口中套出倪端，兩人很有默契的從沒談過這件事。

會面結束正好是午餐時間，他走向餐廳，突然注意到背後尾隨的腳步聲，他往回看，一個不認識的犯人走在後頭且兇惡的瞪著自己，他嚇的馬上轉過身，繼續往前走，當他加快速度時，那腳步聲也跟著加快，賈斯汀發現一路上都沒看見任何獄警，在大腦還沒做出決定時，他已拔腿就跑，連午餐都沒拿，就直接跑到伊凡身邊，四處張望，沒再看到那個男人之後才放心的坐下。  
「有人找你麻煩？」  
「不知道，大概是我多心了。」  
「你不吃嗎？」  
「我沒胃口。」  
「是那個渾蛋嗎？」賈斯汀慌張的神情勾起伊凡的好奇心。  
「哪一個？」  
伊凡指了指賈斯汀的手臂。  
「或許吧。」  
「或許？」  
「我不知道有哪些人。」  
「你什麼都沒看到？」  
「其中一個上手臂內側好像有個綠色的刺青，但我也不敢確定。」賈斯汀被人從後面勒住時，只看到模糊的色塊。  
「其他呢？」  
賈斯汀聳聳肩，沒再說任何話，伊凡才意識到自己在逼對方回想那恐怖的經歷。

他以前就看破賈斯汀的脆弱，想成為史塔克那樣的人是最大敗筆，那更突顯自信不夠的致命傷，越是不清楚自己的位置，就越容易走錯路，任性、趾高氣揚只是虛張聲勢，沒有那些保鏢跟下屬，獨自一人的賈斯汀就像沒有尖刺的刺蝟，在這種地方連自我保護的能力都沒有。伊凡開始思考這件事，賈斯汀緊跟著自己不是長久之技，有的時候他會將賈斯汀拉到自己身邊，用肢體動作跟距離宣稱對方是自己的所有物，但只會讓人更看低賈斯汀。至於當對方保鏢是更不可能的選項，那會拉低他的地位。

「你打過拳擊嗎？」就寢前他躺在床上，邊看書邊隨意問道。  
「當然沒有。」  
「明天我們從基礎訓練開始。」  
「什麼？」  
「你的拳還算有力道，只是缺乏技巧。」  
「那是盛怒之下的衝動，等等，為什麼要練拳擊？」  
「早點睡。」伊凡闔上書，倒頭準備睡覺。  
「喔。」賈斯汀突然想通，有足夠能力保護自己絕對比當跟屁蟲好。

隔天起，伊凡開始執行基本訓練，在指導賈斯汀的這段期間，他也重新找回那些荒廢已久的技巧。  
「還要作幾下？」賈斯汀哀嚎著。  
「再一組。」伊凡邊跳繩邊回答對方。  
「我的大腿已經快要撐不住了。」深蹲做到最後，他有直接往地上坐的衝動，但水泥地板這樣摔下去會很痛，他才打消念頭。  
「你想繼續被瞧不起嗎？」  
「不想。」  
「那你就得撐住。」  
「好吧，我他媽的必須撐住。」賈斯汀有點無奈，但是伊凡的激勵總是這樣一針見血，而且看到伊凡臉不紅氣不喘的跳完那幾百下的跳繩，他確實有點不是滋味。  
「等等來做仰臥起坐。」坐完最後一組深蹲，伊凡馬不停蹄的開始第二項訓練。  
「好歹讓我休息一下。」  
「你想不想把他們揍到哭爹喊娘？」  
「想。」  
「喝完水後開始繼續。」伊凡忍住想笑的念頭，賈斯汀的皺著一張不情願的臉，像個鬧脾氣的小孩，但還是乖乖的訓練。  
「你這個物理學家怎麼會打拳擊？」體能訓練結束後，賈斯汀才想起他的疑問。  
「以前混幫派時打過一陣子地下拳擊。」  
「難怪你出拳那麼重。」賈斯汀開始慶幸對方沒揍過自己。  
「這是那時候弄傷的嗎？」賈斯汀指了指自己左眼下方。  
「有的賭局不准帶手套。」伊凡摸了一下左臉上疤。「那次差點被弄瞎。」  
「說到這，你應該先教我怎麼抵擋攻擊。」  
伊凡開始講解人體弱點，例如眼睛、鼻梁、頸部等等，鬥毆時除了男人的命根子，攻擊這些地方會有很好的效果，也是賈斯汀必須保護自己的重點，伊凡調整他的姿勢，邊解說側著身子能在揮拳時，從腿部傳遞力量，更能減低被攻擊的機率，再把他的手放到正確位置，利用拳頭護住下巴、手肘護住腹部，最後提醒他打架時最好閉上嘴，緊緊咬住下顎，減少咬到舌頭的機會，被打到下巴也能將力量傳遞至頭部，避免暈倒。  
伊凡示範一些簡單的進攻跟防守動作，賈斯汀卻發現自己記不住這些，伊凡防守時的沉穩以及出拳時的威猛，帥氣到他根本無心注意，只能像個小男孩般，目不轉睛盯著自己的偶像使出夢幻絕技。

循序漸進的訓練讓賈斯汀每天晚上一碰到床就睡死，剛開始他希望能夠像電影一樣，幾個鏡頭把訓練帶過，接著他就能跟主角一樣，輕輕鬆鬆打敗敵人，習慣之後，待在監獄裡不再度日如年。他繼續維持跑步的習慣，加上伊凡的指導，他的耐力跟體力都增加不少，雖然伊凡跟他訓練的量差不多，但對方看起來卻是相當游刃有餘，不僅作訓練時看似輕輕鬆鬆，就寢前還能看一堆艱深書籍，他懷疑伊凡根本謊報年齡，沒有自稱的那麼老。  
這段期間平穩得不可思議，不用擔心自己人身安全的日子讓他感到無比欣慰，尤其是在伊凡開始教他關於拳擊的戰術後，他增加更多自信，已經敢獨自一人在監獄裡四處走動，不過還是得保持高度警戒，畢竟寡不敵眾，他已經有兩次被圍毆的經歷。

「那些人是誰？」賈斯汀發現最近有不少生面孔來找伊凡。  
「傳話的人。」  
「仇人嗎？你每次都是很不爽的叫他們滾。」  
「只是一些老朋友想敘敘舊。」  
賈斯汀沒再多問，他知道伊凡不想繼續談論這個話題。

自從那些人來傳話之後，伊凡很明顯的不高興，除了負面氛圍會讓賈斯汀繃緊神經之外，他還是比較喜歡伊凡平常的樣子，輕鬆悠哉，把坐牢當度假。他努力試著忽略伊凡的低氣壓，只是接連幾天下來他的忍耐已快到極限，連看到晚餐的甜點——巧克力杯子蛋糕，都無法感到喜悅，監獄裡的餐後甜點幾乎是他最大的快樂來源，更糟的是，杯子蛋糕在這種時刻離他而去，一口都還沒咬到，他就被人從背後拖走，一瞬間餐廳裡似乎暴動四起，事發突然，在他反應過來時已被圍到人牆裡，幸虧伊凡將他訓練的很好，加上杯子蛋糕的怨恨，賈斯汀擋掉幾個攻擊後便開始反擊，揮拳的力道雖不夠重，但速度夠快，他也盡量往最痛的地方打，只是對方人數眾多，他漸漸趨於劣勢，挨揍的同時他看見被架住的伊凡好不容易掙脫人群，費了一番功夫才衝進圈子裡，痛揍他身邊的每一個人，最後獄警終於控制住場面，他倆被發現時正好都在揍人，於是被處罰關禁閉一天，他們不以為意，反正不是沒被關過，有好幾次還是賈斯汀自願的。

「嘿，伊凡，你在嗎？」  
「在你對面。」  
「太好了，這樣至少還能聊天。」  
「你沒事吧？」  
「還可以，但眼鏡徹底掛了。我表現得如何？你教的我幾乎都有用上。」腎上腺素還沒完全消退，賈斯汀的情緒依然十分高昂。  
「不錯。」  
「你居然會這樣誇我，腦袋沒被打壞？」  
「誇不得的混小子。」  
「你沒跟我說揍人手也會受傷。」賈斯汀看著全是傷口的指關節。  
「你沒揍過人嗎？」  
「小時候跟同學打過幾次架。」  
「那等於沒有，第一次的感覺如何？」  
「如果沒有被揍的話，簡直爽翻了。」賈斯汀終於體驗到，在原始環境裡擁有力量的快感。  
「你的男性賀爾蒙總算被激發了。」  
「去你的，我是有教養有理智的現代人，才不是娘砲。」  
「我沒說你是。」  
「你這俄羅斯鳥人什麼時候變得這麼油腔滑調。」  
「你是個好老師。」  
「我才沒教過你！」  
「你們兩個死玻璃閉嘴！」某個犯人大聲打斷他們談話。  
「你誰？」  
「關你屁事，叫你閉嘴就閉嘴，婊子。」  
「我知道你是誰了，亞利安智障，希特勒之恥。」賈斯汀認得這聲音。  
「欠人操的公廁。」賈斯汀內心深處抽痛一下。  
「你才是沒人敢操的梅毒小菊花。」  
「他硬不起來，那張嘴才吠的比誰都兇。」伊凡終於插話。  
「難怪你要用碩大的二頭肌來補償軟趴趴的小弟弟。」  
「操你媽的屄！」  
「你還是來操我的好了，如果你硬的起來。」  
「他連舔你的屌都沒資格。」  
「你們兩個之後等著瞧。」  
「親愛的，你來這的第一天好像揍了不少人？」  
「而且每個都送進醫護室。」  
「我是你的話就不會犯同樣的錯誤。」  
直到他們離開禁閉室之前，那個男人再也沒發出任何聲音。

從禁閉室回到牢房，伊凡開始檢視並處理賈斯汀的傷勢，擦掉賈斯汀右眉上方的血跡，傷口已經止血，幸虧不至於需要縫合，左臉頰紅腫，身上多處瘀血，手腳也沒有扭傷，整體來說不算嚴重，伊凡再度對自己有教賈斯汀拳擊這件事感到高興且自豪，他讓對方成長為一個真正的男人。  
「手伸出來。」  
賈斯汀照作，除了指關節的傷，手背還有幾道挫傷，伊凡仔細的檢查他每根手指，壓到右手食指時，他倒吸了一口氣，至少已經不像以前那樣大呼小叫。  
「脫臼。」伊凡話才落下，就聽到賈斯汀慘叫一聲。  
「你就不能通知一下嗎？」他的手指無預警的被伊凡歸回原位。  
「讓你知道我要做什麼的話，你不可能會乖乖把手伸出來。」  
「其實這樣看起來也蠻帥的。」拿出備用眼鏡看著鏡中的自己，賈斯汀有一種得到戰士勳章的浪漫情懷，勝利的傷痕會轉為榮耀。反觀伊凡的傷勢，除了手指關節的幾道傷口，其他就是手臂跟臉上的瘀血，少的讓他羨慕。接著他突然想到一件事：「這是個慶祝的好時刻。」  
伊凡看到賈斯汀從枕頭裡拿出一個裝酒的小鐵罐。  
「糖漿嗎？」  
「去你的糖漿，這是為你準備的。」  
「你怎麼弄到的？」伊凡喝到的是他最愛的伏特加。  
「買的，找對人錢就花的值得。」賈斯汀坐到伊凡旁邊，接過酒瓶。  
「這酒不差，難得的良心商人。」  
「我還是比較喜歡紅酒。」喝了一小口後還給伊凡，他不喜歡太烈的酒。  
「才剛覺得你像個男人，馬上又變回娘砲。」  
「這叫作雅痞。」賈斯汀已經快要懶得跟伊凡爭辯，娘砲不會像他這樣揍人。  
坐在伊凡的床鋪靠著牆，兩人有一搭沒一搭的聊著已變成共同的習慣，有時候沒聊天，賈斯汀也會坐在伊凡旁邊看書，伊凡介紹他很多有趣的書，從文學到通俗小說都有，賈斯汀這時才發現監獄裡的圖書館原來還是有不少藏書。  
「暴動到底是怎麼開始的？」賈斯汀一直想不透，他沒注意到任何徵兆，而且揍他的那群人跟之前找他麻煩的那些人不一樣。  
伊凡沒有接話。  
「你怎麼突然不說話？」  
「對不起。」愧疚的語氣伴隨著憐惜的神情。  
「為什麼突然道歉？你嚇到我了。」賈斯汀真的被嚇到，伊凡通常只會吐槽他，從不用這種聲調說話。  
「他們針對的是我。」  
「但被抓去圍毆的是我。」  
「因為你是唯一能威脅我的籌碼。」  
「籌碼？」賈斯汀頓了一下。「喔。」  
兩人陷入一片尷尬的沉默，誰也不敢移動，好像連呼吸聲都變的異常刺耳。  
「是我想的那樣嗎？」  
伊凡轉向賈斯汀，輕輕撫過他沒受傷的臉頰，對方突然的觸碰讓他不知所措，只能努力維持鎮靜。  
「你可以離開，我不會再碰你。」  
「什麼？」賈斯汀快速的眨了好幾下眼睛。接著笑了出來。「我不習慣你這麼紳士。」

賈斯汀主動吻上伊凡的唇，起初他們像是互相確認般，進行的又輕又緩，直到伊凡開始主導，他們的吻才變的急切，賈斯汀任由對方將衣襟拉至全開，伊凡的吻開始佔領身體其他部位，他躺在床鋪上讓對方從咽喉一路遊蕩到肚臍上方，伊凡卻在這裡停下，正當他想抗議時，伊凡將他拉起身，讓他岔開大腿跨坐在鼠蹊部上方，伊凡開始有節奏的往上磨蹭，那讓他硬的發疼，甚至懷疑自己會這樣到達高潮，他朝伊凡的下身探去，發現對方也一樣硬的可以，賈斯汀換了個姿勢，好讓他們可以互相碰觸對方，在伊凡厚實手掌的包圍之下，他的手幾乎沒辦法在對方的炙熱上順利滑動，加上毫無間斷的吻，沒多久他就射在對方的腹部上，待結束後的恍惚愉悅退去，賈斯汀終於想起自己手上所進行的動作，他加重力道，間或刺激頂端，終於讓伊凡張嘴喘息，他發現對方的長度跟自己差不多，但是比較粗，身為男人還是會在意這點，他加快速度，直到耳邊傳來低聲呻吟，才發現原來取悅對方也有另一種滿足感。

「你跟老朋友是有什麼過節？」他們兩人擠在小小的下鋪，賈斯汀的頭枕在伊凡胸膛上。  
「他們要我幫忙。」  
「他們到底要你幫什麼？需要搞得這麼大？」  
「有風聲說某個傢伙決定轉作汙點證人跟DEA合作，他們希望我處理掉他。」  
「他們為什麼只找你？這裡到處都有為了錢可以做任何事的人。」  
「那傢伙不好對付，而且他們也認為我還是某些人的部下，但我不想再聽命於任何人。」  
「我以為你早就脫離幫派，僱用你之前的調查報告，說你在莫斯科已經獨來獨往很長一段時間。」  
「那時我對他們而言沒有利用價值。想脫離幫派的唯一辦法只有死亡。」   
「現在該怎麼辦？他們不會放過你吧？」  
「我會再跟他們談談。」

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

暴動事件過後，伊凡以前的老朋友還是繼續派人傳話，伊凡認為賈斯汀該參與這件事，所以讓他待在旁邊，畢竟這跟他的人身安全有關。這次傳話的人跟以往不同，他們派了一位高大凶狠的傢伙，在操場的角落交談，兩人的對話極度簡短，賈斯覺得他們根本是用心電感應在交流，不過就算只有幾個字他也都聽不懂，因為是用俄語交談，不過當男人瞪著他，用手指在脖子前方橫劃過，賈斯汀倒是很清楚對方的意思，伊凡在對方轉身離開時，將男人的頭往圍牆上撞，說了幾句才把手放開，男人本想反擊，但對面的獄警已經發現這邊的騷動，傳話者只好作罷，趕緊離開。  
「你跟他們談談的方式還蠻…… 特別的。」  
「傳遞訊息要精準確實。」言下之意就是讓對方知道自己可不好惹。  
「你們到底談了些什麼？」  
「叫下令的人直接來找我。」  
「為什麼他不自己來見你。」  
「親自出面有失身分地位，非必要不這麼作。」

隔天伊凡被通知有個會面，來見他的人是一個白髮蒼蒼年約七十多歲的老人，在安全透明隔板的另一邊緩緩坐下。  
「伊凡，我的孩子，好久不見。」老人的語氣親暱但笑容十分拘謹。  
「瓦西里。」伊凡點頭表示敬意。  
「至少你還記得我的名字。」  
「十五年的不聞不問，這是我唯一記得的東西。」  
「你進去不久我就離開莫斯科，走的不是很體面。」  
「為什麼是我。」  
「我退休了，影響力有限，況且那傢伙身手好到已經讓我失去兩個手下，我只能找你。」  
「我沒必要幫你忙。」伊凡倚身向前低聲道：「你也已經知道，要威脅我們沒那麼容易。」  
「你這是在跟我談條件？」  
「是你讓我沒有保留忠誠的理由。」  
「你想要什麼？」老人嘆了口氣，  
「時候到了自然會通知你。」  
「這麼保密，該不會跟你的小男友有關？我聽到不少有趣的事，那個不在乎任何人的狂鞭居然對人動情，而且還是個男的，你是在監獄裡待太久了嗎？」  
「隨你怎麼說，記住，別想耍花招。」不理會瓦西里的嘲諷，伊凡警告對方必須遵守他們之間的約定。

「被你捅肚子的是哪個？」  
「不在這附近。」賈斯汀向四周張望，餐廳的人實在太多，他沒辦法確定。  
「有沒有可能跟之前攻擊你的是同一批人？」  
「有可能，上次我忙著逃命沒去注意他們的刺青，幸虧長相倒是記的很清楚。」  
「看到他們的話跟我講一聲。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒，只是想確認他們不會再找你麻煩。」  
「放心，現在想找我麻煩沒那麼簡單。」更何況還有你在。賈斯汀沒把後面那句說出口，他擔心這樣會顯得太過依賴對方，想在這裡活下去就要變的更加強悍。「你們今天談得如何？還是得做那件事嗎？」他馬上換了話題。  
「我們談好了。」  
「萬一被抓到怎麼辦？」  
「我都已經終身監禁不得假釋，這個州也沒有死刑，還能多糟？」  
「喔。」賈斯汀的臉突然一沉。  
「怎麼？」  
「沒事。」  
伊凡不知道賈斯汀為什麼突然間不高興，直到晚餐後他們走回到牢房時，伊凡才猜想到某個原因。  
「你不高興。」伊凡一手抓著上鋪的欄杆，另一隻手撫著賈斯汀的背。  
「不是。」賈斯汀轉過身，眼眶跟鼻頭都泛紅。  
「過來這裡。」  
伊凡回到下鋪，賈斯汀也跟著下去，伊凡張開手臂，賈斯汀像隻小動物一樣鑽到對方懷裡，側身靠著那厚實的胸膛，伊凡則是摟着他的腰，吻著額頭來安撫他。  
「你總有一天會離開這個地方，而我不會。」  
「我會想辦法把你弄出去的，我做過一次，就能做第二次。」  
「那次不是在美國，比這裡容易。」  
「那只是取決於有沒有找對人跟錢花得夠不夠。」  
「講到這種事你倒是很有自信。」  
「賺錢不容易，甘願冒著風險賭一把的人不少。」  
「你願意為我這麼做？值得嗎？」  
「你不相信我？」  
「我相信你，只是你很快就能出去，到時你會思考我們的關係，沒必要為一個沒有未來的人犧牲。」  
「你覺得我們是…… 那個詞怎麼說，情境式同性戀？」  
「是又怎樣，我們現在覺得快樂就好。」  
「我離開後你會想我嗎？」  
「現在問這個問題很不公平。」  
「我不想忘了你。」賈斯汀在伊凡耳邊說著，同時手不安分的探尋對方身體。「我想記得你。」  
「這可能會傷害到你。」  
「怎麼會？」  
伊凡握住賈斯汀的手腕，輕輕碰觸那道傷疤，在這之前他總是會刻意避開。  
「你教了我很多。」他能保護自己，已經不如從前那般脆弱，他也懷疑自己是否辦得到，但總不能一直活在陰影之中。  
「別逞強。」  
「算是幫我一個忙，好嗎？」賈斯汀脫掉自己的上衣。「讓我忘掉那件事。」  
伊凡低下頭親吻賈斯汀的傷疤，從手腕開始，他的嘴唇順著對方手臂上的疤痕吻到肩膀，沿著鎖骨跟喉結，到達賈斯汀的雙唇，直接給那圍起著雙唇一個深吻，在他們舌尖交纏之際，賈斯汀褪去他的上衣，伊凡可以感受到對方懷抱自己的那雙手微微顫抖著，並希望那是興奮而不是膽怯。他往下巡行，除去對方身上最後一件衣物，撫著大腿內側，示意對方將腿張開，接著舌頭從雙球底部滑向頂端，賈斯汀在驚呼聲溢出之前成功的掩住嘴吧，這次伊凡可以確定對方的顫抖代表什麼，他趁勝追擊含住男人的堅挺，慢慢納入自己的雙唇之中。  
如果這裡隔音稍微好一點，賈斯汀或許會放任自己享受被取悅的快感，但此時他只能努力掩蓋住每一個喊叫聲，他多想好好讚嘆伊凡的技巧，那溫熱厚實的雙唇上下滑動，他的腰也因本能往前挺進，當伊凡的手指從雙球底部往下探索時，他示意對方停下。  
「你不想要的話…… 」  
「不是，你等等。」賈斯汀起身往上鋪身手探了探，回來的時候交給伊凡兩樣東西，換來對方一臉詫異。「別問，用就是了。」  
伊凡打開全新的潤滑劑，繼續未成之事，耐心的讓對方放鬆，待他的手指能伸進那緊緻的入口，便增加更多潤滑劑，直到容納第二根手指，他開始尋找賈斯汀體內那點。  
「操！你做了什麼？」變換幾個角度後賈斯汀突然大喊。  
「不喜歡？」  
「開什麼玩笑，我從來沒這麼爽過。」   
伊凡套上保險套，將自己的炙熱緩緩推進賈斯汀體內，在賈斯汀示意後他才更往深處一些，在對方習慣的同時，伊凡用吻及愛撫讓賈斯汀忽略不適以便維持勃起狀態，  
「可以動了。」賈斯汀張開的雙腿圍在伊凡的腰際，他收緊大腿鼓勵對方更加深入。  
伊凡接收到訊息後開始滑動，盡他所能的慢慢挺進及退出，他非常想注意不要傷害到對方，但快感只能讓他專心一件事—— 尋求高潮。伊凡不自覺的加快速度，他見賈斯汀沒有異議，也跟著加重力道，直到對方在枕頭掩蓋之下發出模糊的嗚咽。  
「你射了嗎？」賈斯汀意識矇矓且口齒不清。  
「還沒。」伊凡喘著氣。「再等一下。」他扶著賈斯汀的臀部持續律動，突然間他停住，微微輕顫後退出對方體內。

伊凡擁著賈斯汀，入睡之前他凝視男人放鬆的睡顏許久，其他牢房傳來的那些夢話或鼾聲之類的雜音，完全被摒除在他的思緒之外，只剩下對方的呼吸聲，這讓他安心且滿足。伊凡曾擁有很多，也失去一切，結束十五年的牢獄生活後他不知該何去何從，於是在父親去世後，針對史塔克的復仇輕易就成為一個人生目標，他不後悔，在當時那確實是唯一的生存動力，也因此他重拾物理學家的熱情，利用賈斯汀的資源做了不少令自己滿意的作品。雖再度入獄失去自由，但熟悉的生活環境讓他開始有了隨遇而安的想法，第二次的一無所有，他開始對任何事都抱著無所謂的心態，直到重新遇見這個男人，從毫不在乎變成現在這種狀況，他擔心自己會放不了手。

伊凡開始調查到底是哪些人傷害賈斯汀，他想起隔壁的老嬉皮，他們在同一個區域勞作，老嬉皮很愛找人聊天，但不全是空泛話題，所以伊凡總能搭上個幾句，他想對方在監獄裡待得夠久，人面廣且人緣也不錯，除了從老嬉皮那問到一些關於賈斯汀剛入獄時的事之外，他也請對方幫忙打聽一些消息。  
賈斯汀剛進來就出事，離開醫護室之後，他用盡各種方法讓自己被關禁閉，但沒幾次獄警就拆穿他的伎倆，賈斯汀沒告訴老嬉皮自己出了什麼事，年長的男人倒是猜得出來他遭受到哪種殘酷對待，於是勸他去跟獄警申訴，至少這些年來監獄的制度改善很多，但賈斯汀被威脅不得舉報，更何況當時他被蒙住眼睛，無法指認加害者，據老嬉皮所知，賈斯汀不是唯一的受害者。不能被關禁閉的賈斯汀在那時又遭受到第二次襲擊，住院一個多月後才回監獄，老嬉皮後來聽說到的是，賈斯汀身受重傷被丟在工具間，用不知從哪裡弄到生鏽的刀片試圖自殺。  
老嬉皮知道攻擊賈斯汀的大概會是哪些人，但沒有確切證據，後來他幫伊凡打聽到，有個人到處炫耀自己上過誰，嘲諷某些人是公廁，老嬉皮記得很清楚，因為那是他獄友的朋友，一看就知道是個跟著沾光的無腦小鱉三，兩三下就被套出話，證實老嬉皮的推測沒錯，伊凡也因此有了那群人的名單。

「那邊。」賈斯汀要伊凡注意操場邊正在打籃球的一群人。  
「誰？」  
「頭髮剃的很短的那個金毛小子，在廁所外包圍我的其中一個，雖然他躲在其他人後面，但那頭淡金髮在那群人裡很顯眼。」  
「被你捅破肚子的那個也在那邊嗎？」  
「我找一下…… ，有！板凳最右邊，黑頭髮的那個。」  
「在這裡等我。」  
賈斯汀看著伊凡走過操場，若無其事的坐到黑髮男人身邊，他們看起來就只是坐在那直盯著籃球場裡的比賽，沒有互相交談的跡象，沒多久伊凡走回來，賈斯汀看向黑髮男人，神色凝重的對著金毛小子說話。  
「你講了什麼？」  
「只是問了他們的名字。」  
「那有必要氣成這樣嗎？」賈斯汀說話的同時，金毛小子跟黑髮男人正惡狠狠的瞪著他們這邊。  
「大概沒想到我會知道，他們對你做過什麼。」  
「你確定是他們？」  
「金毛小子投籃時，我看到手臂內側有個小小的淺綠色三葉草刺青。」而那兩人的名字也在老嬉皮給他的名單上。  
「那接下來怎麼辦？」  
「找個時間分別跟他們談談。」  
「我可以參與嗎？」  
「當然歡迎，記得帶上那個小東西。」  
「是以防萬一還是會用上？」  
「隨你高興。」

根據老嬉皮的消息，他們是幾個不同幫派的人，偶而會聚在一起，專門針對沒有幫派背景的菜鳥下手，金毛小子雖然表面上低調，但其實是那夥人的主導者，擒賊先擒王，於是伊凡決定先對付金毛小子。在監獄規定的有限活動空間及時間的限制下，他們幸運的找到一個位於活動範圍內的死角，公共廁所旁有一個攝影機拍不到的角落，伊凡找上老嬉皮之前提到的那的小鱉三，威脅利誘雙管齊下，要他想辦法把金毛小子帶到那個角落去。  
約定的時間到了，小鱉三也順利將金毛小子帶來，但小鱉三似乎背叛了他們，金毛小子居然有備而來，一見到他們，就拿出削尖的小鐵棍往伊凡身上刺過去，伊凡及時閃過，打掉對方的鐵棍，雖然挨了幾拳，但金毛小子的拳頭對伊凡來說，簡直是軟弱無力的三腳貓功夫，於是沒多久，伊凡的反擊就讓對方癱倒在地。在此同時賈斯汀也抓住想逃跑的小鱉三，一拳往後腦揮去，對方摔倒在地，他趁機踢向對方的肚子，然後想到這傢伙也是其中一員，猶豫兩秒鐘後，他決定往小鱉三的命根子狠狠送上幾腳，直到對方痛昏過去才罷休。  
「我原本不想這麼做的，但我發現自己不是什麼寬宏大量的人，而你又這麼不配合，我們本來只是想談談而已。」伊凡從身後架住金毛小子，賈斯汀按下按鈕，露出彈簧刀的刀刃，頂住對方的喉嚨，接著卻陷入一片突兀的沉默。  
「怎麼了？」伊凡露出擔心的眼神。  
「還是你來好了，我覺得好噁心，不想自己動手。」  
「你想怎麼作？」  
「割掉他的小老二。」金毛小子開始扭動身軀想掙脫伊凡的緊箍。  
「不用這麼麻煩。」  
伊凡說完將金毛小子轉過身，用膝蓋狠狠重擊對方下體，隨即便痛倒在地上縮成一團，伊凡繼續攻擊同個地方，毫不留情的踹了好幾下，在對方昏迷之前，伊凡拍打金毛小子的臉，試圖要對方集中精神。  
「你最好不要讓他們知道，你操男人的屁股，純粹是你他媽的就愛男人的屁洞而不是女人的尻。」說完他們馬上離開現場，伊凡還順手帶上那根鐵棍。  
「你剛剛講的『他們』是誰？」  
「他刺青的葉子上有三個六，那代表亞利安兄弟會，他們仇恨同性戀。」  
「這下他不敢再亂來了吧。」  
「就算他想，也沒辦法。」對方連硬不硬的起來都成問題，伊凡可是使勁吃奶的力氣狂踹。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

自從那兩人保外就醫後，接下來的日子異常平靜到讓他們不安，但一個星期過後，依舊什麼事都沒發生，獄方沒人來問話，幫派也沒人找上門，就連那兩人出院回到監獄後，也都絕口不提此事，他跟伊凡的威脅奏效，賈斯汀因此放心不少，短時間內可以不用擔心這件事。  
入獄前要是有人問賈斯汀是否反對暴力，答案是肯定的，而且他還會將自己的公司定位成「防衛性武器研發製造商」，而不是軍火商。但現在要是問起同樣的問題，他則會回答，在這種地方，以暴制暴是唯一的生存手段。賈斯汀確實有如重生，在發現自己成長茁壯的同時，也發現自己開始懂得運用暴力，他不知道長遠來說是好或不好，但這是現階段他必須奉行的法則。

安逸的日子才過沒多久，那些傳話人又找上伊凡，但不再是直接談話，賈斯汀發現他們交換訊息的方式有如諜報行動，走路經過時利用看似不經意碰撞交換信箋或便條，伊凡在看過之後都會銷毀，或是短暫的眼神交會，放風時間伊凡也不在賈斯汀身邊，他知道對方是在策畫行動，但緊繃的氣氛讓他連閒話家常的時機都沒有。

「我知道你不是故意要疏遠我。」賈斯汀站在牆邊，雙手環胸看著他的男友。  
對方沒有回答。  
「我知道你有正事要辦，我只是很擔心。你會有危險嗎？」  
「或許，所以我盡量事前安排周全。」  
「我今晚可以睡你旁邊嗎？」賈斯汀希望藉由肢體接觸來消除自己的不安。  
「好吧。」  
伊凡猶豫了很久才回答，他刻意保持距離，怕的就是現在這種狀況，當他擁抱對方時，就像拿到糖果的孩子一樣，想要討的更多。輕摟變成愛撫，晚安吻變成熱吻。  
「我以為你對我已經失去興趣。」賈斯汀微笑並帶上一個輕吻。  
「我試著不要對你成癮。」他在賈斯汀耳邊說著：「如果還有那些東西，我早就狠狠操上你好幾次。」  
賈斯汀的耳根及後頸因對方一席話而泛紅，他或許該想辦法再多搞一些套子跟潤滑劑。  
伊凡坐在床緣，賈斯汀跪坐在男人的雙腿之間，拉下褲頭之前，伊凡將他的下巴抬高，仿彿在做最後一次的確認，於是他將對方的手指含入自己的口中，再慢慢退出，他可以感受到伊凡在那瞬間幾乎是完全硬挺，賈斯汀還不太清楚該怎麼下手，便努力回想伊凡是如何取悅自己，他笨拙模仿伊凡的每一個步驟，吸吮與舔舐，偶而再加上輕咬，當他碰觸到對的地方時，伊凡伸進他髮堆裡的手會微微搓揉以示鼓勵  
。只是一段時間過後賈斯汀有點不耐煩，因為他的嘴開始發痠，膝蓋也傳來刺痛，但他發現伊凡的手開始收緊，大腿內側的肌肉也繃著，他加快速度，突然伊凡將他拉開，白色的體液灑落在衣服。  
「非常感謝你沒有射在我臉上。」  
「你不喜歡那樣嗎？」伊凡用情人間玩笑般的口吻，語帶戲謔的笑著。  
「如果你敢這麼做，我就跟你分手。」  
「如果我讓你這麼做呢？」  
「我或許會考慮一下。」賈斯汀想像，那大概會讓他第二次高潮吧。  
伊凡將賈斯汀拉起身，一把摟進自己懷裡後，雙雙倒在床上，他吻著賈斯汀的後頸及耳背，雙手繞過對方腰部，開始愛撫那半勃起的陰莖，賈斯汀轉過頭向他索吻，他照做，無論對方是直接或暗示，只要他的愛人想要，他都會極力滿足，同時也在探索連對方自己都不知道的敏感之處，從不安份的扭動，到最後隨著他律動的節奏而喘息，賈斯汀幾不可聞的呻吟讓他開始收緊手指，當他手上佈滿白色液體而對方也癱軟在自己懷中時，他愛憐般吻著對方的太陽穴，所有小細節都必須記住，總有一天，他只能靠回憶來度過剩餘的日子，前提是如果運氣好的話。考慮到這次行動的風險，他決定在這之前先處理好賈斯汀的人身安全危機，即使在幫瓦西里作事時發生什麼意外，賈斯汀也能安全的度過牢獄生活。

這天一早空氣凝重的讓賈斯汀幾乎無法喘息，雖然伊凡什麼都沒說，但跟一個不愛說話的人交往，久而久之，他已經能夠透過各種細微的肢體語言及表情來判斷對方的情緒，他知道就是今天，他盡量不要去猜想最糟的情形，兩人站在門後等待牢門開啟之前，伊凡突然吻了賈斯汀，直到鈴聲響起才中斷。踏出牢門之後，賈斯汀這一整天都沒見到伊凡，因為勞作區域不同，除了回牢房，平時只有吃飯跟短暫的休息能見到對方，不安像狂風席捲著內心，而早上那個吻更讓他有不詳的預感，賈斯汀不知道自己是怎麼度過這一天，時間漫長的彷彿毫無止境，只能機械式的作著各種日常活動，直到晚上最後一段的休息時間結束之前，伊凡才回到牢房。  
「解決了？」  
伊凡點頭，賈斯汀只看到幾處挫傷跟瘀血，但伊凡的表情凝重，賈斯汀欲言又止，伊凡示意他看下外頭，獄警正在巡邏，他們裝作沒事一樣，伊凡坐在床鋪上看書，他則是做起伏地挺身，牢門關閉上鎖後，賈斯汀馬上查看傷勢，伊凡側腹壓著一塊毛巾，賈斯汀掀開佈滿血跡的布條，一條大約十多公分的細長傷口橫切過側腰，幸虧血已止住，伊凡拿出小酒瓶，賈斯汀則用乾淨的毛巾輕輕擦拭後，再倒上一些伏特加，他們目前能做的只有這樣。  
「傷口不深。」  
「你不去醫護室嗎？」  
「我怕他們會起疑。」  
「但你的血跡已經留在現場，他的武器也會有你的血。」  
「已經有人處理，唯一要處理的只有這條毛巾，雖然都是我的血，但要是被問上還是很麻煩。」  
「我會想辦法，我們那邊會輪流值班處理垃圾，絞碎後直接燒掉。」  
這晚，他們沒有再多說什麼，早早就躺在那張小小的床，緊緊依偎著，只是單純感覺彼此的存在。伊凡摟著賈斯汀，他沒想過自己還能擁有什麼，老天卻在他不抱任何期望時，給了他一段無法割捨，但終究會結束的感情。

隔天賈斯汀故意在工作時弄傷自己，傷口不大，但他還是吵著要去醫護室，趁著醫護人員不注意時摸走一些藥品，接下來幾天，他每天細心換藥及觀察，但對方為了掩飾受傷的事實，常常做出會讓傷口裂開的動作，因此癒合的相當緩慢，賈斯汀只希望伊凡的傷口不要發炎。  
在他們為了傷口煩惱的同時，有幾位DEA 的探員到監獄裡調查，被帶去問話的有不少人，包括伊凡，這讓賈斯汀焦躁到快胃潰瘍，但對方只是一直安慰他沒事、別擔心之類，卻不肯告訴他問話的內容。  
「你不讓我了解狀況，我們是要怎麼應付他們？」  
「只有『我』，沒有『我們』，你什麼都不知道最好。」  
「但是我知道。」  
「你他媽的什麼都不知道！」伊凡突然大吼，這讓賈斯汀突然愣住。「抱歉，我不是那個意思。」伊凡抓住要爬到上鋪的賈斯汀。  
「你說的對，律師最常教我的就是一問三不知。」賈斯汀沒有轉頭，他猶豫著該不該繼續往上爬，接著他繼續說道。「如果真有什麼意外，我可以幫你請律師。」賈斯汀只是希望自己能成為對方能依賴的對象。  
「一開始就不該讓你知道，牽扯太多沒好事。你可以下來嗎？」伊凡盡他所能的將語調放軟。  
「但一開始就跟我有關，你也避不了。」賈斯汀發現伊凡抓到他的弱點，只要對方稍微示弱，他就會氣消，他只好無奈的坐到伊凡旁邊。  
「目前只是例行問話。」  
「你被盯上了嗎？」  
「不見得，說話還是得小心點。 」伊凡靠近賈斯耳邊壓低聲音繼續說著。「他們沒有證據，也沒有證人，沒人對這件事開口。」  
「目前還安全嗎？」  
「只要我們低調安份，應該會沒事。」

隔天賈斯汀也被叫去問話，當天的行程他如實交代，至於伊凡為何當天都不見蹤影，他勉為其難的對探員說，他們為了一些事吵架，探員們很明顯知道他跟伊凡的關係，不相信他的說詞，最後他只好支支吾吾的道出在監獄裡要有協調的性生活有多難，直到警探要他不要再談這件事為止，這樣也能解釋伊凡臉與手上的傷，因為他們除了動口也動上手，但伊凡很紳士的沒有還擊，最後兩位警探打斷談話，請他閉上嘴，他們用回答是或不是的選項問完例行問題後就離開。

一個月過去，DEA 的探員們沒再到監獄拜訪，賈斯汀與伊凡漸漸放鬆警戒，他們的一些事蹟也在監獄裡流傳開來，因此算是如願以償過著低調安份的日子，賈斯汀的妹妹依然定期來拜訪，雖然監獄生活單調的一成不變，但跟前一段壓力甚大的生活相比，已經是再愜意不過。

賈斯汀走向會面室，他沒有頭緒今天要求會面的人是誰，他的父母偶而會來，昨天妹妹才來過。監獄離傑夫住的地方太遠，如果要來探望自己的話一定會事前通知，他也很確定自己沒有其他交情好到會來探監的朋友。  
「原來是你。」  
「想我了嗎？」一個西裝筆挺、年約四十且身材中等的男人，笑瞇瞇的坐在賈斯汀對面。  
「這麼沒用的人我可是一點都不想，我給了那麼多東西還被搞來這種地方，你的費用應該要打八折。」  
「等我說完，你就會恨不得早點想到我。」  
「別跟我說這場官司還有戲唱。」  
「沒錯，你的律師就是這麼行。」  
「得了吧，再行也玩不過他們。」  
「有志者事竟成，而且我也特別纏人。」  
「你跟他們談了什麼？」  
「軍官那邊的名單跟證據。」  
「我全給了。」  
「很明顯，最關鍵的你沒給他們。」  
「別傻了，公司一堆訂單還要靠他們施捨，供出這些我公司真的會破產。」  
「人脈跟公司都還能再經營，但你在監獄裡可是什麼都做不了。」  
「是檢察官叫你來的吧，早知道你沒這麼行。謝謝，我妹妹經營得很好。」  
「他們願意調整假釋條件，運氣好的話沒幾個月就能出去。」  
「你確定？他們怎麼可能突然大發慈悲、良心發現，用這種條件來交換。」  
「有贏家就會有輸家，這次你能選擇站在贏家這邊。雖說這機會是他們提出的，但身為你的律師，我必須建議你接受這個條件，你減了很多刑期沒錯，但剩下的也還有好幾年，而且你還是合法離開，雖然有限制，但是條件可以談，搞不好你還能回公司擔任高階職位。」  
「派系鬥爭嗎？」  
「有可能，前陣子已經有人因你提供的證據被定罪，記者們恨不得再多挖出一些內幕，在他們找到更多資料之前，軍方大概也想先清理門戶吧。」  
「我先想想，之後再跟你連絡。」  
「要快，這種機會稍縱即逝，天曉得他們會不會突然轉變態度，逼你交出來，但牢還是得照坐  
。」

賈斯汀整天都心不在焉，比伊凡還早離開這裡的事實他總是會下意識逃避，沒意外的話，至少他們還有好幾年的日子可相處，搞不好還沒出獄，其中一人就覺得膩了，但現在，有太多問題需要考慮，理智上他必須優先考量公司的未來走向，但他實在辦不到。

「你需要談談嗎？」伊凡總算開口，這一個多星期以來賈斯汀很明顯的被某些事困擾著，困擾到伊凡的嘴巴努力了五分鐘還是沒反應。  
「陽痿這件事嗎？」  
「從一開始你就不專心。」  
「抱歉，我在想一些事情。」  
「不想談？」  
「不是，只是不知道該怎麼開口？ 」  
「跟我有關？」  
賈斯汀掙扎了一陣子，決定把律師來找他的原因告訴伊凡。  
「這不用怎麼考慮，他們的建議是最好的選擇，你不答應，他們一氣之下可能乾脆搞垮你公司。」  
「但……」  
「我？」  
賈斯汀點點頭。  
「這只是遲早的事，你早就知道，又不是天人永隔，你想要的話隨時可以來探望我。」  
「你覺得他們肯讓我們使用那個小房間嗎？」賈斯汀試著想開玩笑，但他笑的很無奈，伊凡揉揉他的頭，要他放寬心。  
「有些方法或許對你公司有幫助，但你不一定要做。」  
一開始賈斯汀認為伊凡所提的都只是基本風險，他們討論一段時間後，有些絕妙的點子開始從他腦袋蹦出來，反倒是伊凡變得有些猶豫，經過賈斯汀轟炸的勸說後，伊凡終於同意。

××× ××× ×××

賈斯汀坐在商務艙，還有好幾個小時飛機才能降落，他跟空服員要了一些紅酒，但怎麼都無法緩和情緒，他有點懷念頭等艙跟私人專機的舒適座位及香檳，他不是消費不起，只是沒必要得到國稅局的關注。隨著距離越來越短，興奮與不安之情越發高漲，當飛機著陸後，他恨不得推開所有的人直奔機場門口，但等待依舊折磨著他，辦完手續領完行李坐上計程車，還有一段路途等著他，當他總算到達目的地的時候，長途旅行的疲倦讓他平靜許多，但按電鈴前的那刻，恐慌及不安讓他的手指顫抖到差點按錯樓層。過了一會兒對講機沒有反應，他確認地址後再按了第二次，依然無人應答，當他幾乎哭出來之前，公寓的大門開了，他喜極而泣，站在原地像個傻瓜開始哭了起來，開門的男人微笑，拿起行李牽著他的手走上公寓裡的樓梯。  
「我差點以為我會流落街頭。」  
「對講機壞了。」  
當他們進入公寓鎖上門後，伊凡擁住賈斯汀，用吻及愛撫狂風暴雨般的侵襲著，幾乎要把對方嵌進牆壁，那些氣味與觸感依舊熟悉，也依舊讓他迷戀。

一年八個月之前，賈斯汀答應了檢方的條件，沒三個月他就假釋出獄，在這之後他就沒見過伊凡，也沒有表面上的通聯及書信往來，只有透過許多迂迴且不為人知的方法傳遞簡短的消息，就連十個月前伊凡逃獄通緝期間，他們依然維持這樣的做法，因為警方知道他們在監獄裡發展出的感情關係，想找出證據來證明伊凡的逃獄跟他有關，所以賈斯汀被盯得很緊，除非有時伊凡找到安全的路線，他們才能用網路電話聊上幾十分鐘，幾個月過去，警方沒找到任何關連，幾乎已經放棄他這條線索。

賈斯汀假釋前，曾告訴伊凡幾個地方，那是賈斯汀用人頭購買的一些郊區房產，裡面藏了一些應急現金，由於房產都不在他或他親友的名下，伊凡逃獄後，警方短時間內不會查到這些地方，伊凡四處逃亡並拿走全部現金，途中將頭髮剪短後染成全黑，剃掉鬍子，連穿著都做了改變，深褐色休閒獵裝，黑色長褲，V 領灰色毛衣內搭白色襯衫，用手套跟圍巾遮住露在衣服外頭的刺青，再加上眼鏡，這對他來說有點彆扭，卻剛好能夠塑造一種神經質的學者形象，俄裔美籍大學理工科客座教授，他能夠完美的扮演這個角色，很快的他就逃出美國，躲回老家莫斯科。

伊凡之所以能成功的逃獄及潛逃出境，全靠幫瓦西里做完那件事之後談的條件，另外伊凡當時說的一些方法讓賈斯汀覺得，可以透過合作的共生關係，在向檢方供出證據跟名單後，漢默工業依然能順利營運，也能讓他們保證會將伊凡安全的送出美國。賈斯汀假釋後，只能以管理顧問的身份受雇於漢默工業，但執行長是他的妹妹，所以他實質上還是有一些決策權，為了彌補軍方的空缺訂單，他建議公司重拾國際業務，並擴展版圖，實際上則是透過退休的瓦西里引薦其他人，與俄羅斯幫派合作，由於以色列有許多俄裔移民設立的保全公司，所以漢默工業因此取得來自以色列的大量訂單，而這些交易之中有合法也有非法，他確實有老老實實的出口軍火，也讓俄國黑幫組織趁機洗錢，黑幫也有許多正當合法的公司，這些不法活動都是透過公司之間的合法交易來掩蓋，至於走私到中東其他國家的軍火，他只負責賣給以色列的保全公司，不負責最後的流向。  
這些計劃有些已在進行中，有些則是還在洽談，因此賈斯汀必須常常往返以色列與美國，而以色列的保全公司與俄國人有關，所以到莫斯科也變得理所當然，伊凡在逃到莫斯科之後也沒閒著，檯面下的活動都由他監督進行，也是需要四處奔波，雖然他已經十多年沒接觸這個地下行業，時局也已變遷，但人心的貪婪與險惡都是不變的，因此他很就熟悉當年的老本行該如何運作。

伊凡親吻著賈斯汀的大腿內側，但始終對那最敏感的部位保持距離。  
「你有跟其他人交往嗎？」  
「哪有可能，出獄後每天都忙得要死，而且天曉得你什麼時候會突然電話查勤。」  
「你沒對那個小跟班出手嗎？」出獄後賈斯汀履行諾言，找傑夫來當他的助理。  
「拜託，我沒被他吃掉算是奇蹟了。 」  
「他不是很聽你的話嗎？」  
「沒錯，但他也聰明，任何事都學得很快，包括趁虛而入。」  
「你跟他是怎麼作的。」  
「一年多沒見面，上床的第一件事就是拷問我？」賈斯汀用腳踩著伊凡得肩膀想將他推開。  
「只是想確認他技巧有多爛。」  
「你這自戀狂，我沒跟他作過怎麼知道。」賈斯汀賭氣捲起被子趴到床鋪的另一邊去。  
「我只是不喜歡每次打電話給你，他都在你旁邊。」伊凡拉開床單，開始親吻賈斯汀的雙臀。  
「他是我助理，當然都在我身邊，你吃醋嗎？」  
伊凡沒有回答，反倒是突然將他的舌頭伸入兩丘的縫隙之間，並享受著賈斯汀驚慌的樣子。  
「我才想問你為什麼這麼經驗老道還花招百出。」  
「我天資聰穎。」伊凡讓賈斯汀趴好，並扶著對方的腰好抬起臀部。  
賈斯汀本繼續回話，但伊凡的舌頭讓他將剛剛想講的話全拋到九霄之外，只留下呻吟聲。  
伊凡想盡辦法拉長前戲，好讓快感能持續更久，他耐心的擴張且慢慢進入對方，他壓制住想移動的本能，似乎要吻遍賈斯汀的整個背部才甘願，但賈斯汀耐不住這般折磨，將自己的腰部往後推，伊凡卻像是敷衍似的只動了幾下。  
「你給我躺好。」賈斯汀認為該採取行動，好滿足自己的渴望。  
一開始賈斯汀抓不到角度，還不小心弄疼伊凡，伊凡只好捧著他的雙臀引導，慢慢的賈斯汀終於抓住訣竅，節奏也逐漸加快，最後他的體液灑落在伊凡的上腹部，當他看見伊凡悠悠將沾上液體的手指含進嘴裡再慢慢抽出來時，他的心裡上歷經了第二次的高潮，在此同時伊凡開始往上衝刺，他才意識到對方還沒射，他幾乎不能再承受自己體內的刺激，只能癱軟的趴在伊凡肩上隨著晃動，直到對方高潮。

他們倆慵懶的躺在床上，享受與對方肌膚的親密接觸，哪邊都不想去，長時間分離所造成的空虛，也要花上一段時間才能彌補，賈斯汀的手指爬上伊凡腹部，描繪著帆船圖案的刺青。  
「你總算重獲自由。」  
「我們。」伊凡強調。「我們一起從這世界奪回自由。」  
那個刺青圖案代表著自由，但他們依然是罪犯，往後的日子，他們將與對方一起持續逃亡於法律之外，並享受這份得來不易的勝利。

END


End file.
